In the Middle of the Woods
by kmou
Summary: A possessive Elijah, a willing Hayley, and the woods. Elijah/Hayley (Haylijah). Complete.


**Title**: In the Middle of the Woods (1/1)  
**Author**: kyliemou  
**Pairings**: Elijah Mikaelson/Hayley Marshall  
**Rating**: ADULT/NC-17  
**Summary**: A possessive Elijah, a willing Hayley, and the woods.  
**Type**: Short-Short Fic; 1, 611 words.  
**Category(s)**: PWP, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Strong/Graphic Sexual Content, Strong Language, Non-Canon.  
**Warnings**: This chapter contains content that may be offensive such as sex. It may also contain spoilers for The Originals.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Originals and The Vampire Diaries or any other character, location, or whatever mentioned in the works of Julie Plec and the CW. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made.  
**Author's Note**: Hayley is no longer pregnant in this fic. Inspired by ImagineVampireDiaries on Tumblr.

* * *

**In the Middle of the Woods**

How did Hayley get herself in this situation? It wasn't as if she had asked Jackson to kiss her in the middle of the bayou while she was going through some of Eve's belongings. They were talking about their past, their responsibilities to their clans, when Jackson suddenly felt like acting on his betrothal duties by... what? Courting her? He didn't exactly do that. He just kissed her out of nowhere. Hayley will admit it: Jackson was handsome, but she wasn't interested. The kiss felt... cold, empty, and wrong.

But before she could react, before she could push him away herself, Jackson was already being pushed away by a flash that was wearing a very fitting suit. She then felt herself be lifted off her feet and was _whoosh_-ed away from there. When they stopped moving and she caught her bearings, she turned around, already knowing full well who it was.

"Elijah!" she exclaimed. "What the hell?"

Elijah took a step forward in her direction, his upper lip curled. She took a step back when she saw his face. It was stern. His eyes were hard. His teeth were bared. He looked... predatory.

"Elijah, it's not what you think. Jackson, he—he kissed me. I didn't want him t—" Hayley tried to explain, but Elijah grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, pushing her up against a tree.

Elijah was furious. Seeing Jackson near Hayley was generally enough to rile him, but seeing the wolf place his hands on her, seeing him kiss her, made him see black with rage. How dare he touch what was _his_.

"Elijah, what are you doing?" Hayley struggled to turn around, but every time she tried, Elijah kept her against the tree.

Elijah pressed his body against hers, using it as a weight to keep her immobile. Hayley gulped when she felt his hard cock against her backside. Elijah was so overcome with lust and anger that he was going to fuck her right there in the middle of the woods.

His hands reached for the zipper on the back of her dress and when the dress pooled around her waist, he cupped her lace-covered breasts fully into his palms, kneading them as he grinded his cock against her. Her head fell backwards, landing on Elijah's shoulder, with a moan. Her panties were already soaked. It didn't usually take much for her to get wet especially when it came to Elijah. Just being near him always left her in a near-wet state.

He nipped at her neck, harshly whispering into her ear: "You're mine."

His hands reached underneath her dress and tore her panties off her body. Hayley gasped when she felt the fabric rip from her hips. She reached behind her, trying to unbuckle his belt. God damn it, why did he have to wear so many clothes _all the freaking time_? She finally managed to unzip his pants when Elijah wrapped one arm around her waist, lifting her slightly off the ground while his other hand pulled his cock out.

Hayley didn't need to see it to know what it was like. Thick, long, and hard. "_Ahhh_," she panted out when the tip of his penis slipped into her vagina. Then Elijah's hip suddenly jerked forward and just like that, the full length of him was inside of her. There was no foreplay; it wasn't needed. Elijah wanted it hard and fast, and Hayley was more than willing to comply.

With one hand on the back of Elijah's neck and the other on the tree, she couldn't stop the screams of pleasure erupting from her mouth as Elijah thrust in and out of her body. Her nails dug into the tree bark. She could hear his grunts as he breathed harshly against her neck.

God, she felt so _full_. If she wasn't so wet already, the girth of his cock could have done damage. Elijah would pull back just until the tip of his penis was still inside her and slammed himself back in till he was balls deep.

"Elijah, Elijah, oh god, Elijah," she repeated in a mantra.

He pushed her shoulders down, his arm still curled around her waist as he continued to invade her body. Hayley could only grab the tree for support as she pushed herself back onto his cock.

Their hips smacked against each other, loud enough for anyone around to hear. His finger threaded themselves into the strands of her hair and tugged just enough before it was painful.

They were fucking wildly in the middle of the woods, surrounded by nature as the sun warmed their skin. Her dress was barely on her body. Elijah's pants pooled around his knees. It was raw and Hayley felt so dirty, and she loved it.

She was so damn hot, so damn _tight_. He could feel her get wetter every time she slammed herself back onto his cock. He unhooked her bra and grabbed her breasts when they fell free. They fit perfectly in his palms, like they were made for him. He pinched her nipples, rolling them between two fingers each.

"Elijah, please," Hayley begged. "I need... I need—"

Quickly, Elijah released her, his cock falling out of her, and turned her around. He tore off his jacket, letting it fall onto the pile of leaves beneath their feet before he lifted her up so her legs could wrap around his waist. He slid back inside of her, grunting as her heat surrounded him once again. Hayley ripped his shirt, sending buttons flying. Hayley wrapped one arm around his neck as she arched her body up and down.

Grabbing his face, she captured Elijah's lips with her own. _Finally_. They kissed each other desperately, breathing loudly every time their lips changed angles. Hayley sucked Elijah's tongue into her mouth and bit on it. She smirked when he hissed into her mouth when she drew blood.

Her body bobbed up and down on Elijah's cock at the same time Elijah's body pushed her up against the tree behind her. Every time his cock slammed into her, her body would bounce off the tree and back further onto his cock as he pulled out. Her breasts felt hot rubbing against Elijah's toned bare chest. She dragged her nails down his pecs to his six-pack abs. God, he was so sexy.

Having Hayley try to take control over their fucking nearly pushed Elijah into the brink of madness. She knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it. It was such a turn on. He wrapped her hair around his fingers and tugged on it, baring her neck to him. He could hear her pulse beating wildly.

"Yes, Elijah, please," she pleaded.

"With pleasure," he smirked. His irises disappeared into the darkness as his eyes turned full black. Blood rushed into the veins surrounding his eyes. His teeth lengthened into fangs. Watching Elijah turn vamp always turned Hayley on, but she was already there. Instead, her body reacted by growing wetter. She could hear her own juices as Elijah's thickness thrust into her. She was so close.

His upper lip curled upwards, hissing as he bared his fangs. He then grazed his fangs alongside her neck, just enough to break skin. There was something about Elijah drinking her blood that made her tremble with desire. The act was more than a mutual understanding and sharing; it was so intimate. It was trust.

Elijah watched as a small trail of blood on her neck rolled down her right breast. He lapped at the blood trail, taking in her nipple into his mouth as she rode him. She tasted so sweet. He wanted more. He then bit into the side of her neck, suckling at the blood that pooled out.

As soon as she felt him bite her, her body arched tensely and with a howl, she came. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Elijah squeezed his eyes shut as her walls tightened around his cock. "FUCK," he growled.

Hayley felt wild. Her head tossed back, her back rubbing against the rough texture of the tree, Elijah's smooth body against hers. She screamed as her orgasm washed over her in waves.

Just as Hayley was starting to come back down from her high, Elijah rubbed her clit with his thumb as he began to vigorously pump his cock into her body.

It was too much, and she didn't need much. Her nails drew blood on Elijah's back as he continued to slam his hips into hers. God, it hurt everywhere and it felt good. She was already cumming again. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, buried her face into his neck and let herself explode.

As if it was even possible, Hayley's walls gripped Elijah's cock tighter than before. With one final push, balls deep, his arms wrapped around her, he came with a long and deep grunt. Hayley shuddered as Elijah's cock pulsed inside her and she felt herself be filled up with Elijah's cum.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever as Elijah emptied himself into Hayley. When it was over, he could barely hold them up anymore. He helped Hayley to her feet, but kept a hold of her just in case.

Her legs were trembling from the aftermath of her two orgasms. Elijah's cum was dripping from between her thighs and down her legs. She never felt sexier and Elijah concurred.

He caressed her face and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips, not like the kisses they shared just minutes ago.

"You're mine," he breathed against her lips.

"Yours," she replied breathlessly with a grin.

* * *

**The End**.

I like feedback the same way you like smut, so please leave some if you want more. ;)


End file.
